Elementals
by DianaSilver5
Summary: Project Elemental was Hydra's last defense system. Not a lot of people know about the 21 kids that had powers.Which is why when Hydra falls their leaders Corrine, Pitch, and Psyrene come to hit shield back though Corrine had never been Hydra's biggest fan. Though she wasn't going to leave them. With Corrine's advice Ara is able to resit Psyrene which brought her to the Avengers.
1. 21 mutants what could ever go wrong

Ara Brookes might of been only 18, but she had gone through more then most people had. She was a part of Project Elemental one of 21 kids. There was Coal Ashwood fire, Wendy Cloud air, Terron Stone earth, Corrine Clocksworth time, Psyrene Mindlock psychic, Siren Burst sound, Bolt Stormholt electricity, Ivy Williows nature, Granite Steel metal, Galacia Frost ice, Sunny Lightwood light, Pitch Black darkness, Aura Empant empathy, Coan Bond bonding, Astrea Galaxy magic, Aadaya Powers stregnth/energy, Storm Weatherton weather, Adonis Poiser poison, Matty Miner minerals, Galon Wave vibrations, and Theoi Tempest tempeture. All of them were born and raised by Hydra their names hinting their powers. Adonis is a poisonus flower, Storm was obivous, and Galacia was like glaciers. The first 10 years of their life had been great as Corrine was allowed to teach them giving the usefull advice to help them control their powers. One being to use your memories of your most loved ones to control them. Corrine for an example used her siblings Sharon and Zane. Ara always used her memories of Coal and perhaps that was why she was free for as soon as she realized how much Coal changed she didn't want to listen to Hydra or Psyrene. Corrine had apparently predicted this and was there mentally to aid in her escape. You see Corrine wasn't really a part of Project Elemental orignally. She was part of the super soilder project, but it did more then what they had expected giving her mental powers as well which allowed her to resist their mind control. The only reason she became a part of project elemental was so they could have teacher for Corrine was roughly 100 years old and could control her powers amazingly. Ara sighed as she wished for the thousandth time she looked normal. Her bright blue hair probably wouldn't be as bad had it not been for the black cat suit she was forced to wear in Hydra. She forced herself to focus as she arrived at Avengers tower. She might not of been allowed out of Hydra, but Corrine had educated them well before she was put back into torture two years ago. She walked in and a orange haired lady greeted her. " Shield agent?" she asked and Ara was glad the only symbol on her outfit was the teardrop on her shoulder.

"Yes I am and I need to warn the Avengers about something having to do with Hydra." Ara lied having perfected that skill ages ago. " Hydra fell years ago." She said confused. " Trust me their back and I really need to do this." Ara begged and the woman sighed. " Fine, but I need a name." she said and Ara smiled knowing Stark wouldn't be able to find information on her. " Agent Ara Brookes." She stated and the woman allowed her through and she went in the elevator. " Do you want me to tell the Avengers you are coming Miss Brookes?" Jarvis's voice asked from above. " Yes Thank you." she replied and when the elevator arrived she was immeditley greeted by Agent Romanova, Agent Barton, Steve Rogers, and Tony Stark. " Who are you, because you're definitley not shield." Barton demanded.

" I'm one of Hydra's rogue expiraments that want to save my friends that are being forced to serve Hydra." Ara said truthfully and they all looked at her skeptically. " How can we trust you when you techically don't exist?" Stark demanded. " I was born and raised in Hydra Stark. I was made a weapon along with 20 other people and they called us Project Elemental." Ara explained. " How come we've never heard of this "Project Elemental". " Romanova asked. " They kept it very well hidden and we were the back up plan if Hydra ever fell. 19 kids who would follow their psychic's command and one who wasn't able to do anything because they tortured her so much she couldn't leave. Though it backfired since they didn't expect Corrine to teach us how to center ourselves around people." Ara shrugged. " Corrine?" Steve questioned. " Corrine Marina Jackson/Clocksworth. She was the first person ever to go through the super soilder serum, but it backfired on them giving her psychic abillities and allowed her to see their true intents. That was when she tried to fight them off, but she was too weak from their drugs." Ara said sadly. " I knew her and her sister Sharon." Steve stated. " She's around your age, but never mind that I need your help or I want to at least warn you of how deep Hydra is in Shield." Ara told them and with that she told them everything. When she finished they all looked at her with shock. " Sitwell is so high up though and Garret was one of Coulson's best friends." Barton said his eyes held disbelief in them. " It's the truth and pretty soon they will attack. Shield will stand no chance against them. I have to go before Hydra catches up with me for they are definitely looking for me." Ara told them worry filling her mind. " You could stay with us for we could use your help since you know them." Stark offered.

" I don't want to hurt them, Their my friends and they have no control over their actions. I can't do it. Besides one is my boyfriend I honestly might just hurt you more with my only stregnth is against him and my weakness is Bolt who will have no problem hurting me." Ara argued. " We aren't planning on hurting them after all I was controlled by Loki I know what it's like to not have control, but we would still like you're help considering you know where to find them." Barton offered. " Alright I'll do it." Ara gave in with a small smile. " You need a code name." Tony said. " I'll be Aquarius." Ara said and they all nodded. " Welcome to the Avengers Aquarius." Rogers told her and Ara smiled she was finally getting her family back.


	2. a hydra agent protects shield the irony

She found working for the Avengers a lot easier then Hydra had been. First off they didn't force her to do anything except keep them informed about Hydra which she didn't mind. The second being they hadn't hurt her yet which was a huge relief. Third had been that Stark had even bought her clothes and allowed her to have her own room. Well make that floor, but it was amazing to have so much freedom. Romanoff still glared at her and Rodgers still looked at her as if she killed his best friend, but it was better then everything she had ever had. She walked through the Shield hallways to meet with Clint when the alarms blared and Pitch appeared from down the hall as he sprinted towards her." Traitor!" He yelled

lunging at her and she disapered into water molecules. She repeared in Clint's training room. " Their here!" She shouted and Clint picked up his arrows.

" How many?" He asked. " Pitch is here I don't know who else though." Ara responded her blue eyes wide with fright.

" Stay close to me kid." He ordered and Ara nodded and they exited the room immeditley running into Bolt and Terron.

" Please get the blonde he's electricity and that's my weakness." Ara pleaded before she ran towards Terron. " You really think you stand a chance just, because your Corrine's favorite?" Terron snarled the floor shook, but she made water out of the molecules to keep her steady. " Maybe I won't, but the week I spent with Shield was by far the best week of my life." Ara snarled. " You know

Astrea is here and so is Aadaya you will give in eventually just like they did." he said, but Ara ignored him shoving him to the wall with a torrent of water.

" Nice try Terron, but you were never a match for me up here." Ara said cockily

" But I was!" Pitch's voice responded and a hand grabbed her neck knocking her into the wall.

She kicked at him, but he only tightened his grip. She could see Clint struggling with Bolt trying to force him back, but he was barely holding against the boy who she knew Clint was trying not to harm. She forced water to slam into Pitch as she gasped for air struggling to match against his shadows. Bolt flew by them from one of Clint's explosive arrows and that was when Pitch had enough. Everything went pitch black and she felt something wrap around her neck. She tried to breathe, but soon she ran out of air and was forced into unconsciousness. When she woke up she was strapped to a table and Clint was strapped to the other unconcious.

" Hello Ara it's good to see you back where you belong." Psyrene smiled at her purple eyes seemed to glow as she walked over to her.

" Why am I here Psyrene you know you can't control me." Ara snarled as she

tugged against the bonds. " Because your the only one who can fight me and I want to destroy that." she told her leaning close to her face a strand of purple hair landed next to her face.

Her hands started to glow and Ara winced as a sharp pain invaded her mind. She couldn't stop the moans of pain as her back arched in pain and Psyrene tried to get her back under control.

" Leave her alone!" Clint's voice rang through the room.

" Shut up pretty boy, you'll get your turn next." Psyrene hissed as she dug in deeper and Ara cried out in response. Her body shook with pain as Psyrene continued deeper until she gasped letting go allowing Ara to pant as the pain ebbed away.

" Corrine has shielded some of your mind that clever little bitch, but she is no match for me." Psyrene announced and that was the stop of her being able to somewhat control her pain.

Psyrene lunged back in taking none of the previous cautions and Ara screamed as Psyrene violently tore through her mind.

" Let her go she's only a child!" Clint seethed and she could hear him struggle against his bonds, but Psyrene paid him no mind. Ara continued to scream as she attacked at the shield before one final attack broke it and she slammned her head into the table at the intense pain.

" _Ara I am so sorry." Corrine's voice apologized in her head._

" See nothing can save you from me." Psyrene grinned and Ara closed her eyes struggling to stay concious.

Then Psyrene collasped to the ground Clint stood above her. " I'd check that reasoning again bitch." he grinned as he helped her with her bonds.

" Thanks." Ara muttered rubbing her temples that were hurting like hell.

" What was she doing exactly?" Clint asked as he eyed her warily.

" That's Psyrene Mindlock Hydra's psychic who has been controling us. I'm going to see if I can contact Corrine." Ara explained as they walked out. _"Corrine?"_ _Ara thought._ She grabbed Clint's hand and tried to molecule travel back to the tower, but cried out in pain as something made her fly backwards. " You really thought you would be able to just leave like that." Galon scoffed droping out of the vents.

 _" I can't help you Ara and I am so sorry, but I can't fight it anymore." Corrine apologized weakly._ Ara sighed before trying to stand, but Galon just made her fall back down. Clint tried to attack him when his focus was on her, but Astrea appeared out of no where her magic slammed into both Clint and Galon.

" Ara go I'll handle these two!" Astrea cried slamming Galon into a wall with her purple magic her blonde hair was a tangled mess.

" Clint's a friend of mine please let him go." Ara told her and Clint was dropped as she continued to fight against Galon.

" You need to find Aadaya and she'll help you get out. I'll catch up with you in a little bit." Astrea promised and the two nodded as they left Astrea to fight Galon.

" So this Aadaya where would we find her?" Clint asked as he turned to face her.

" Computer area she is amazing with tech and can control psionic, kenetic, and potential energy. She is also slightly enhanced in everyway as well." Ara informed.

" So she's basically a better version of Psyrene." Clint summarized.

" No that would be Astrea, but that dosn't matter. Lead the way." Ara told him and the two took off towards the main control center.


	3. I have bad luck syndrome

They got to the computer room the only Aadaya had a knife to her neck held by Granite.

" Honestly Ara you have horrible luck." Clint sighed.

" I knew you weren't alone after all I'm your partner, but the traitor that's hilarious . You really thought she could help. We put Castoreum inside her that's why she can't do anything. We did the same to her precious little teacher." Granite snarled pressing the knife closer to her neck.

" Yeah well you forgot about one thing." Aadaya smiled and Granite gave her a confused look as her hand did a twisting movement. He feel to the floor motionless.

" You should of tied my hands. Thanks for the distration. I'm Aadaya Powers and you are?" she asked her black hair cascaded down her shoulder.

" Clint Barton what exactly did you do to him?" he asked and Aadaya smiled at him.

" I took away all of his potential energy which leaves him unable to do anything except breathe for the last thing any of us need is another Granite." Aadaya sighed.

" What do you mean another Granite?" Clint asked.

" If we die Hydra has a system that will replace us. Our powers are made to go to others for Elementals are like spirits the travel body to body allowing them to have the powerd of the spirit. Hydra has found a way to control that factor and so every time one of us dies-" Ara trailed off knowing she didn't need to say it.

" Right cut off on head two more shall take it's place." Clint mumbled.

" What he said about Corrine is it true?" Ara asked Aadaya who just looked at her and Aadaya seemed to get paler then usual.

" She's not doing well Ara. When they started the invasion they pumped some kind of virus into her body. I'm afraid if we don't get her out soon she will die no matter if she has the supersoilder serum in her or not." Aadaya said grimly.

" Well that makes stopping Hydra even more important. Aadaya you and Ara get the door I'm going to send a message to Natasha and Steve that they will be sure to get." Clint told them.

" They will know where were at if you do that." Ara argued.

" They already do. Ara we don't stand a chance against Pitch and if Bolt finds us we're screwed or Galon for that matter."

Aadaya sighed.

" Astrea's got Galon and there is no way she'll lose that battle. Bolt and Pitch are problems. Do you think you can get this chemical out of my body?" Ara asked Aadaya.

" I can try. Open your mouth and don't close it for I need a way to get it out." Aadaya ordered her purple eyes narrowing in concentration. She suddenly felt a pull in her body and soon a line of liquid came out of her mouth and landed on the floor.

" Thanks." Ara smiled.

" The things you can do with powers over Chemical energy. Just in time too it seems we have a guest." Aadaya smirked as Astrea ran towards them.

" Clint you may want to hurry up!" Ara shouted raising water as Pitch arrived Bolt and Psyrene next to him.

" I've got Pitch." Astrea her purple eyes narrowed in determination.

" Ara I know this might be hard, but I stand a much better chance against Psyrene then you do." Aadaya told her.

" I've got an idea that I've wanted to test maybe it'll work. If not I'll be out really quickly." Ara replied nervously she focused on the blood molecules in his body and froze them in place making collapse to the floor. She could feel the sweat on her body as she kept them still her mind fully concentrated on that so much that she didn't hear Clint's cry of victory or notice the electricity he sent through the air shocking her. She cried out in pain as it hit her. " I don't know what you did to me Ara, buy your going to regret it." Bolt growled slamming her to the wall as angry sparks flew from his pale hands. His electric blue eyes seemed to glow as he shocked her then Clint shot an arrow at him and she collasped to the ground as he let go her vision blurry.

" Ara can you hear me?" Clint asked or at least she guessed it was Clint from the voice since he was really blurry.

" M sorry." Ara muttered before her eyesight turned black and she passed out.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys short chapter I know, but I'm rushing so I can get it in before I leave Saturday to Tennesse for a mission trip that dosn't allow electronics. I will update as soon as I can, love ya all and thank you.**

 **Your author**

 **\- Diana Silver**


	4. Why must everything always go downhill

Ara woke up to see that she was in a cell her arms heavily bound with chains and Psyrene stood at the doorway.

" I see you're awake. Come with me child there is something I must show you." Psyrene ordered grabbing the chain to drag her along.

" I am not a child!" Ara hissed at the older woman wishing for once she was older then 18.

" You have no authority here and I advise you to follow my orders or your dear mentors will pay the prices." Psyrene warned and Ara glared at her.

" What did you do." Ara growled. If she hurt Clint or Corrine she would kill her.

" I have simply converted them to our cause. Corrine was hard to break she always has been, but eventually everyone has a breaking point and she reached hers allowing me to take control. You should be thankful they are free of freedom. It is life's greatest lie. Once you see that you can have peace as they do Ara." Psyrene informed as she showed her to a training room where Clint was standing with a Hydra officer standing next to him was Corrine except she didn't look as untouched.

She looked horrible, but the worse part about it was the lack of emotion in their eyes and Ara knew immediately what Psyrene had done.

" You dare put him through mind control again. I will kill you for this!" Ara shouted yanking at her chains, but Psyrene kept a firm grip on them.

" Perhaps I underestimated your care for them. I didn't want to hurt you Ara for you are one of Hydra's greatest projects, but if I must I will break you just like I did Corrine. You, Aadaya, and Astrea will be no different." Psyrene sighed dragging her towards a bigger room and she could already hear screaming. She was pushed inside and she saw Astrea and Aadaya.

Both of them had their shirts off and a man was taking turns whipping them hard. Astrea was panting and Ara could tell it had been her that was screaming.

" I have another to add to your collection." Psyrene told him and Ara glared at her not being able to contain her anger. Her anger must of strengthed her powers for Psyrene flew to the wall and Ara could feel her blood start to boil. Suddenly she felt a searing pain on her back and she cried out as the man continued to whip her.

" I like it when they still have spirit. It makes them more fun to break." he purred and Ara tried to tug away from him, but he only tightened his grip on her.

" Leave her alone!" Aadaya snarled her purple eyes full of fiery determination and Ara just shook her head at the 25 year old trying to tell her not to sacrifice herself for her.

" Don't worry you'll all get your turn." He promised and hanged her chained arms to the hook exactly like Aadaya's and Astrea's. Ara bit her lip to conceal her cries. It would be a long time before she broke and she promised herself that she would hang in as long as she could for her mentors sakes.

~ Natasha's Pov~

Natasha knew Clint could take care of himself, but she worried that with Ara he would get distracted or would be to protective of the eighteen year old to do what he had to do. She walked into the abandoned S.h.i.e.l.d base with Steve hot on her tail. There was three pictures two women and a man she recognized as Stark's farther.

" Who are the women?" She asked Steve knowing he had trained with them since he was stationed here.

" The woman on Stark's left is Corrine Ara's teacher and the woman who convinced them to allow the super soilder project to be used on me." Steve replied looking at the picture of a young woman that looked to be 25 with dark brown curls and blue silver eyes.

" Was she good on the field?" Natasha asked.

" Oh Corrine was an amazing soilder. She could beat anyone in hand to hand combat, she never missed a target, and she was the best leader anybody could ever ask for. She came up with brilliant strategies, was loyal to the country, a wonderful person, and she was brilliant." Steve said with a sad smile.

" What happened to her?" Natasha asked curiously.

" It was just like Bucky. I met her the day we arrived she told them if any of us talked to Peggy like Hodge had she would personally beat them to a pulp. Most of the men laughed until she shot a bullet into the air silencing them. Go ahead and try she would smirk her eyes full of determination and she would always win. That was why when the 107th went missing I had to go after them." Steve sighed.

" That's the troop she lead right?" Natasha guessed walking to the hidden starecase and putting in the code.

" Yeah and when I found her she was being expiramented on. I had just freed Bucky and I had never seen her so weak. She had told me that they had put poison in her and that she would survive, but she wouldn't be able to fight much. They had done similar to Bucky, but unlike him she somehow could still walk fine and wasn't disoriented at all. Then Bucky had fallen and caught aa pipe on the side of the train. Corrine had gone after him since she was smaller, but it fell anyway and I never saw them again." Steve frowned as they walked to the computers. They lite up and told them their personal info and she could feel Steve's betrayed look.

" You are my age?" he said wide eyed.

" I would rather not talk about it Steve." she said bitterly thinking about her days in the red room.

" After all you have more important things to worry about a voice came through the computers and a man's face appeared.

" Zola, but you died during the war." Steve stutterered and Natasha gave him a worried look.

" Cut off on head and two more take it's place. I did not die for I was converted to this computer by your friend Corrine in exchange for her to be able to be put into project elemental as their teacher." Zola shrugged.

" But Hydra can't be that well off for nobody knew about it." Steve protested and Zola was about to respond when an outside message interveaned.

" Tasha I don't have long, but Aadaya has spared me a couple minutes we're compromised and I need to warn you that Hydra can track you so get out of wherever you are and run. I wish you the best of luck and whatever you do when you next see me treat me as your enemy. Take care Tash." Clint's voice cracked before it went back to Zola.

" Come on we got to go Cap." Natasha ordered as Zola laughed at their retreating forms.

" You're to late for them and he is to late for you as I have been stalling." He grinned and Steve had just enough time to cover her with his shield as the building exploaded.


	5. Backup is nice when going against Hydra

~Natasha's Pov~

Natasha and steve walked out of the rubble and Steve looked for any injuries on her.

" I guess I owe Clint one, do you know of a place we can stay? My whole life was S.h.i.e.l.d." Natasha asked and Steve nodded.

" I have a friend who lives close by hopefully he'll help." Steve answered.

" It's not Bucky right because I hhate to break it to you Steve, but he almost killed us." Natasha sighed.

" No his name is Sam Wilson he used to be in the air force." Steve informed.

" He'll do, but I need to call in some favors. If Clint's really with Hydra right now we'll need back up." Natasha stated.

" May I ask who?" Steve asked.

" Well there's Jordan Chennings our enhanced operative who went through a similar expirament to yours, but hers gave her enhanced speed as well as healing aspects, Kaylee Moore our interrogator as well as one of the best agents, Alexei Rozanov I trained so he's good,Tasha Connors or Victoria Natasha Hand is the name she was born with is one of our top operatives, Zane Myers is our techie as well as communications, and Scarlett Lawrence who also was caught in some kind of expiramentation but escaped she's our fire person she was also Clint's prodigy." Natasha listed.

" Sounds like a team, but your sure their not Hydra?" Steve asked.

" Scar was a part of project Elemental I'm almost certain for she always talks about having a brother named Coal and how much she hated her real name Blaise Scarlett Ashwood. Ara mentioned him being her boyfriend so I'm sure she's clean. Kaylee has sort of a rough past, but she was closer to Fury than anyone I know except maybe Coulson or May as well as being psychic so I doubt she's hydra. Tasha is well complicated. I feel like she has to much of a past being a vigilante to be Hydra. As for Jordan she's way to young and to be honest way to innocent for them. Zane is too rebellious for Hydra and he honestly dosen't seem like the type. " Natasha told him and soon they approached Sam's house. Steve knocked on the door and an african american guy showed up at the door.

" Hey man do you mind if we lay low here?" Steve asked.

" Almost everyone we know is trying to kill us." Natasha added.

" Not everyone." Sam stated letting them in. Natasha borrowed his phone immediately typing in Kaylee's number for she would most likely be with Tasha.

" Natasha thank heavens you called I was worried when I saw Clint..." Kaylee trailed off her voice held only the faintest hint of concern the woman known for her control.

" Is Tasha with you?" Natasha asked Kaylee her voice filled with urgency.

" Yeah you need us to come meet you?" Kaylee asked and Natasha could hear a car starting.

" If you could we need to stop Hydra. Do you know if Alexei, Jordan, Scar, and Zane are out." Natasha questioned before telling them the adress while Kaylee seemed to be talking to Tasha.

" Their in the clear and we'll be there as soon as we can." Kaylee told her. She called Scar next knowing her and Jordan shared a house nearby. The two where friends and so Fury had allowed them a place alone so their powers wouldn't destroy anything.She called and almost immediately got a response.

" Is Clint alright?" Scar's voice asked the young agent not even trying to hide her panic.

" That's why I'm calling I need you and Jordan to come to (lists address) as quickly as you can. Me and Cap are at a friends and I already called Kaylee." Natasha asked and she could hear Scar running to get Jordan.

" We'll be there in 5." Scar promised before she hung up. Natasha then hit her emergency call #2 the first being Clint.

" What's wrong?" Alexei's voice asked immediately picking up.

" Hydra has taken over I need you to pick up Zane and come to (insert adress). I trust you to come as soon as possible." Natasha told him.

" Of course Agent Romanoff I'll be there with Myers in no more then 15 minutes." Alexei responded before hanging up and it was only a minute before the doorbell rang. Natasha opened itit to see the two 22 year old agents had arrived.

" Explain everything." Scar demanded her normally fiery brown eyes held an intense gaze to them as Jordan's warm hazel eyes just seemed concerned. Scar had her dark brown hair in a ponytail her pale skin had flames flickering over her fireproof orange shirt Clint had made her. She had a fireproof pair of black leggins with flames on them and combat boots.

Jordan was in a yellow tank top, white gym shorts, tennis shoes, her light brown hair was in a high ponytail, and her tan skin had wrinkles of concern in it.

" I will once the others come that way I don't have to do it more then once, but I can introduce you two to Sam and Steve." Natasha offered bringing them over to the two men while she answered the door a minute later the last two women at the door. Kaylee's dark brown curly hair lay on her shoulders, her dark purple eyes were an intense cold that showed she was staying purely business, she wore a purple tee shirt, black skirt, and long black boots. The 33 year old stepped inside not even waiting to talk to Natasha. Tasha had her signature red catsuit on that matched the red streak in her dark brown hair, and she wore black boots.

" Are we waiting on anyone else?" Tasha asked.

" Zane and Alexei, but they'll be here soon." Natasha promised. Soon enough the doorbell rang and she was greeted with the boys. Zane had black longer shaggy hair but it was just past his ears, his green eyes seemed to smirk, he wore a black tee shirt, holey jeans, and tennis shoes.

" Hey Romanoff finally called in the professionals I see." He smirked at her and Natasha rolled her eyes.

" Try not to get yourself killed kid." Natasha warned the 25 year old and he was about to argue when Alexei pinched his arm. His red hair was longer then she rembered his green eyes seemed to smirk at the agent beside him, he wore a orange tee, leggins, combat boots, and his spider necklace was on his neck sticking out on his pale skin.

" Hi Romanoff I see you have still managed to stay out of trouble." He smirked.

" No thanks to you Rozanov. It's good to see you Alexei come in and I'll explain everything." Natasha told them and once everyone was introduced she told them everything she knew which was very little.

" I had a feeling something was wrong. People always thought random thoughts around me and I always thought they were being self conscious, but when it started happening on missions and people were refusing to work with me I was suspicous." Kaylee sighed after Natasha had finished.

" Do you remember who maybe we can use that to our advantage." Alexei asked and Natasha smirked she had trained him well.

" Well I've figured out that John Garret is Hydra, Grant told me when he got moved to his new team. He said he didn't want to hurt them even if it ment him losing his job." Tasha told them.

" Grant Ward?" Natasha asked and Tasha nodded.

" Grant had a rough past and well Garret came and dug him out of a rough place. I know for the longest time he felt like he owed the man his life and would die with no hesitation for him." Scar informed her voice quiet and Nat knew it was probably because of Clint and the little she had told about her brother.

" There's Agents Sitwell and Jefferson Pierce on the higher up scale. Agent Logan, Agent Oswald, Agent Curtis, and Agent Daniels are as well." Kaylee listed.

" I always hated Felicia she never seemed right to me." Zane admitted and Scar scoffed as Jordan responded.

" That's cause she was one of the few to refuse going out with you." Jordan spoke quietly a small smile growing on her face as a couple of people snickered at that.

" So not true!" Zane protested.

" Anyway back to buisness I can find Sitwell pretty easily considering he's been trying to meet with me for ages." Alexei told them trying to bring back the conversation.

"That saves where to find him, but how do we get him we are all wanted fugitives?" Steve asked.

" I'll help." Sam stated throwing a file which her, Scar, and Steve looked at.

" Wings you had wings." Scat basically squealed.

" You told me you were a pilot." Steve frowned.

" I never said pilot." Sam smiled.

" I can't ask this of you Sam you got out of this for a reason." Steve said guilty.

" What better reason then to help Captain America." Sam smiled.

" Where is it?" Natasha asked.

" At fort meed behind three gates and a 12 inch metal wall." Sam replied.

" Oh this will be easy." Zane smirked.

" Alright Kaylee you and Jordan will be the ground troops to get the supplies, Zane you'll hack into the building Alexei I trust you to watch him, Tasha do you think you and Scar cam get us a quinjet from S.h.i.e.l.d without rasing any suspicion?" Natasha asked.

" It would be as easy as stealing candy from a child." Tasha smirked and they headed their seperate ways.

" Well then I guess we better start planning the afterwards." Steve grinned at the three set to work.


	6. faceoffs galore who would of guessed

~Ara's Pov~

Ara was exhausted. Her back was covered in whip marks, burns layered her skin, brands made those even more painful, bruises covered her face as well as almost everywhere else, and almost all of her bones had been broken and only set incorrectly in order for her to live. Though she was happy she at least had Aadaya and Astrea. The two women might not have been here first choices for torture partners, but they were still some of her favorites out of their group of elementals. Aadaya had spirit and probably was going to get herself killed with her mouth ssome as for Astrea, well there was no one more kind or as good at taking care of them as her.

" Ara can you shift closer so I can try to heal the brand on your shoulder and maybe your ribs?" Astrea asked and Ara nodded shifting in her chains so she was closer to the sorceress.

" You're sure these friends of yours are actually coming Ara? It's been two weeks already and we haven't heard anything from them." Aadaya frowned.

" Look they might not be that close to me, but Natasha would never leave Clint here and Scarlett wouldn't leave Coal. I have no doubt that Natasha has put together a team and will be coming soon." Ara said firmly.

" Well then that will work to our advantage." Psyrene's voice replied and Ara turned to see she had teleported in front of their cell.

" You see they don't stand a chance against all the powered people in this facility. Pitch, Gallon, Terron, Bolt, Granite Corrine, and Coal are all here as well as your mentor. Anyways that isn't why I came." Psyrene told her with a smile before grabbing her chains and unchaining them.

" Leave her alone!" Astrea cried out purple magic slashed at Psyrene, but she only waved her hand. Astrea shriked putting her head against the wall against what Ara could only assume was one of Psyrene's psychic onslaughts. Ara was dragged out of the cell and it was 10 long minutes to her office. Well it wasn't really Psyrene's office, but she had made it hers. Psyrene chained her to the bed posts before putting her hand on her temple.

" Your will is mine now." Psyrene whispered as she pushed into her mind.

~ 3rd person pov~

The group had split up as soon as they got to the facility. Kaylee and Natasha had gone to the right side since Kaylee felt a psychics presence. Steve and Sam had gone towards the communicators. Scarlett and Jordan had went left following her brother's bond. Zane and Alexei were going downstairs towards the holding cells. Tasha was still in the Quinjet trying her best to distract them. The two woman ran off fighting the east Hydra agents until an arrow was shot at them and Natasha dove to the floor. Kaylee had put a shield around them as it exploded.

" Kaylee you need to find that psychic." Natasha ordered and the woman nodded before turning invisible so she could go without being stopped.

" Hello Natasha, come to join us?" Clint's voice asked as he come out from the hallway his eyes were a bright purple.

" I'm afraid not, but I just want you to know this isn't personal." Natasha told him before they went at each other.

At Steve's area a very similar fight was going on. Corrine had been guarding it with a man with blonde hair. Steve had taken Corrine her purple eyes were a disturbing trait on her and he couldn't help, but notice the countless injuries on her. The man was facing had electricity coming from his fingers which Steve recalled Ara telling him that his name was Bolt.

" Corrine please, we're friends and have been all my life. I know I haven't always been there for you, but I can be now. Please stop this and let me help you." Steve pleaded and Corrine gave him a pained expression.

" I c-can't." Corrine stuttered slamming her into the wall. Suddenly the kid Bolt ran to her side. Stopping her from doing it again.

" This isn't going to help anything Corrine." He growled as Corrine fought against him a crazed look in her eyes.

" It could, Cognitive re-calibration could knock your psychic out of her head." Steve said his eyes lightened at the comment.

" She has a mental illness, not someone in her head dumb ass. Hydra has been trying to fix it, that's the whole reason I'm still here." Bolt grabbed.

" Really that's the best lie they could fill in your head, man Hydra is getting stupid." Corrine muttered as she swayed in Bolt's arms. She managed to pry herself away from him to throw up in a trash can beside the room.

" I'm guessing you're back now." Steve smiled.

" I'm just to injured to act on it. My body is going into survival mode. As soon as I'm not dying I will be back under her control." Corrine said with a shake of her head before her legs gave out and Steve barely caught her.

" Well we better get to that then." Steve grinned.

Scarlet and Jordan ran through the halls Jordan scouting ahead to tell Scarlet how many people she needed to cover. It wasn't until they ran into two boys. One was doned in all black and the other Scarlet recognized immediately.

" Coal?" She whispered and he just glared at her the flames flickering to life.

" He can't recognize you, he asked for us to help him control his powers and control his powers we have done." the black haired man grinned.

" No you stole his will from him there's a difference. Jordan you get gloomy there and I'll get my brother." Scarlett ordered and the two attacked.

Lastly there was Zane and Alexei who had it the worst. Partly because the didn't have powers and partly, because Zane was the worst. He talked basically the whole time and only used shock pistols that he made which were horrible for long distance. They ran into two individuals one with gray hair and the other had dark brown hair.

" Really they sent the two non-powered individuals to fight us, this will be a piece of cake Granite." The brown haired guy scoffed his gray eyes seemed to smirk in a way similar to Zane's.

" Don't get cocky Galon, they may be fully human but this one is the Black Widow's protedgy." the man Granite warned as Alexei put himself in front of Zane. They were about to atttack when purple magic swirled out of a cell and slammed into them both. Alexei taking advantage of it slammed their heads against the walls to knock them unconscious.

" Astrea you should save your energy." a voice scolded and the two men walked over to see two young women who seemed very injured were in it.

" We have help now, besides he seemed like he needed it." the brown haired woman Astrea replied.

" Whatever, Do you mind getting us out?" The black haried womam asked and Zane got to work cracking the codes.

~Ara's Pov~

Ara tried to fight Psyrene, she really did, but her mind wasn't trained to take psychic attacks. This time it was even more painful then when Corrine's shields had been in. Psyrene shoved her way into her mind taling no time to be gentle and she could feel her scrounge her mind for something she could use to convince her to work for Hydra. The only people she cared for Hydra had already hurt and so they couldn't lie about that. Which left memory wiping which was dangerous for if you weren't trained then you could delete more then you wanted. Psyrene seemed to realize this as well for she pushed deeper into her mind. Ara screamed the pain was worse then anything she had ever felt before. Then the door was slammed open and a woman with dark brown curly hair entered her black boots clicked as she stepped forward.

" You shouldn't abuse the power that has been given to you." the woman scowled her purple eyes glaring.

" You must be shield's psychic, what did they call you Proikisménos Myaló or just Myaló for short. That means gifted mind in greek. Really Kaylee just give up, you have no hope of beating me." Psyrene sighed.

" Why, because I got my powers from a Terrigen Crystal instead of crazed scientists. I think I'll take my chances." the woman Kaylee scoffed before the two closed their eyes. Ara tried to move her wrists to get out of her bonds, but they were to tight and she was too tired to use powers. It was only around 5 minutes before Psyrene collasped and Kaylee opened her eyes panting slightly. She walked over to Ara freeing her from her bonds and she smiled.

" Thank you Psyrene was proving to be quite an issue." She thanked and the woman nodded before they left the room.


	7. AN

I'm not going to be updating as much because I'm a junior and you all know that means SAT and ACT prep and testing just thought I'd give you all a warning before I basically dissapear again.

love

Diana Silver


	8. how many freaking elementals are there!

Ara had never been more glad to see Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton in her life then right then.

" Clint!" She cried and threw her arms around her mentor the pain from earlier was pushed to the back of her mind.

" Hey kid it's good to see you too." Clint grinned tiredly at her as he hugged her back. Ara let go before turning to Natasha.

" Thank you." she said earnestly as she followed Natasha who was leading them to the conference room.

" It's no problem Brookes, but do you mind filling me in on the elemental situation?" Natasha asked and Ara sighed as she limped her way down the hallway.

" Psyrene our local psychic has been knocked out and heavily restrained thanks to Kaylee here. Astrea and Aadaya are on our side, but their most likely still in the dungeons. Corrine should be back to normal without Psyrene and Bolt will probably be with us too having been pretty protective of her. Pitch and Coal I don't know about since Psyrene kept me away from them at all costs. Galon and Granite should follow Corrine as should most of the other elementals. We are all pretty attached to her." Ara informed her eyebrows knitting together in concentration.

" So this Corrine where do we find her?" Kaylee asked her and Ara shrugged.

" I have no idea. She was in pretty bad shape last time I saw her and I haven't seen her in a couple of days." Ara admitted frowning. They entered the conference room to see Steve, Bolt, an african american guy,and Corrine who looked to be barely conscious.

" Corrine!" Ara shouted running to hug her teacher and Corrine flinched, but still managed to give her a small smile.

" Hello Ara I'm glad to see you haven't changed." Corrine spoke softly as if she didn't have the energy to speek in her normal loud tone.

" I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, but Psyrene is more powerful then we could of imagined. This is all mu fault." Ara stated guiltly and Corrine glared at her fiercely.

" I don't want to hear those words come out of your mouth again Ara Marina Brookes. This is in no way your fault and if you need anyone to blame it should be Psyrene or Hydra for putting us all in this mess." Corrine stated loudly her glare softened only slightly as she slid back in her chair with a wince.

" Your the woman that was with me when I was brainwashed. How are you still alive!" Clint stated wide eyed as he looked at Corrine as if he just realized he recognized her.

" Corrine went through a super soilder project similar to mine Clint." Steve responded.

" Though I doubt it will make much of a difference in a couple of days. I need Vivia or else this poison in me is going to kill me." Corrine winced.

" This Vivia I'm guessing she's an Elemental." Natasha guessed and Bolt nodded.

" Vivia Laura Lumes the elemental of healing and my girlfriend though she is in Hydra's main base and they keep her for her abilities to heal the winter soilder." Bolt informed.

" We need another solution then, anyone else?" The african american guy asked.

" He brings a fair point. What's your name?" Ara asked.

" Sam Wilson, Why?" he asked.

" Because I have another solution and I knew you looked familar. Corrine the poison used in you I'm guessing it had water in it." Ara said looking towards her and Corrine gave her a worried look.

" You are not in good enough shape to do that." Corrine argued.

" Well she's going to have to, because we need you." a new voice said and Ara turned to see to brown haired girls and one was holding the limp body of Coal who had fire running up his arms.

" What happened to him?" Ara said her voice panicked.

" My brother can't control his powers anymore. I'm trying to help absorb it, but he doesn't have Gravity like I did." the darker brown haired girl replied.

" What are you talking about Scar?" Natasha frowned in confusion.

" The gravity elemental was named Gravity. The new one is a girl named Ekyra Force. I don't know where she is, but she can help Coal. She is able to compress his power and force them to listen to her." Corrine explained through a soft moan.

" How come I never heard of her or Vivia?" Ara frowned.

" There was a small group of elementals Hydra kept hidden from the others. The ones they deemed were either too weak or too dangerous to be in my hands. Vivia, Ekyra, Venus, Hades, and Mimir. Vivia was really the only one they thought was too weak. Ekyra had no control and after they had to kill gravity they locked her away. Venus they just feared I would turn against them and so they locked her away putting a muzzle on her only feeding her through IV tubes. Hades they had wanted to train under Pitch's care, but they underestimated his connection to the dead. He found out his many people Hydra had killed and refused to kill more forcing them to lock him away. Mimir could manipulate them to well and so he was locked away as well." Corrine sighed taking a ragged deep breath.

" We'll get to them later, but first Ara you need to get to work." Bolt told her.Ara nodded and focused om drawing the poison out of Corrine's body. It took a while with her exhaustion and her lack of doing it, but she managed to get it out before passing out Clint barely having time to catch her.


	9. Why can't evil just be evil

Ara woke up to the familar background of Stark Tower.

" What happened?" Ara groaned as the blurry image of Corrine came into view.

" Well you managed to get the poison out of my body and then passsed put for the week." Corrine informed.

" A week!" She shrieked her eyes wide in shock.

" Yeah you were hurt pretty bad Ara and you had all but demolished your power supply. Since then we've been taking down Hydra bases and recruiting elementals." Corrine shrugged.

" Who all do you have then?"Ara asked and Corrine smirked at her.

" Well Psyrene is safely in our custody Kaylee had something built for her. As for our team me, you, Bolt, Aadaya, Astrea, Galon, Terron, Aura, and Granite. Pitch managed to escape

to a hydra base so were still chasing him." Corrine smiled and Ara frowned.

" What about Coal and his sister Scarlet right?" Ara asked her fingers anxiously tapping on her leg as Clint came in.

" Well Agent Lawernce as it turns out is an inhuman and that is why she and Coal both still have their powers and it was able to transfer to him when Ekyra forced it out of her body. Scarlett then escaped while Ekyra allowed her a distraction where she left Blaise Ashwood and became Scarlet Lawerence." Clint told her.

" As for Coal his body is overheating and he keeps bursting into flames anytime anyone is around him. We need to find Vivia or Ekyra soon or else he will die." Corrine stated bluntly and Ara flinched.

" Why can't he just do what Scarlett did and pass it to somebody else?" Ara asked and they gave her a sympathetic look.

" Because then it'll just go to the closest non-elemental and infect them and we will have the problem all over again. We need a permanent solution and fast." Corrine explained and Ara sighed.

" I want to see him." Ara demanded and Corrine wwas going to respond when the alarms went off.

" Jarvis what's going on?" Clint asked the A.I

" There seems to be an intruder in Mrs. Mindlock's area." Jarvis spoke and Ara gave a frustrated sigh.

" Pitch." Corrine groaned and Ara took a deep breath.

" Clint I need you to get the younger elementals out of here and any of the others you see. Me and Astrea are the only ones that will be able to make it to stop him before he gets to Psyrene so you need to go now. Corrine you can come with me." Ara ordered, but Corrine shook her head.

" Astrea still hasn't woken up from when we saved her at the compound as for me I don't think I should be anywhere near Psyrene especially since I've been getting these killer headaches." Corrine frowned.

" Well then I guess it's just me and in that case you might want to send some people my way, because I definitely can't beat him alone and Corrine stay away from here, because none of us can beat you at your best." Ara told them before she vapor travled infront of Psyrene's cell getting there just as Pitch turned the corner.

" The child pretending to be an adult. Ara my dear you know you can't beat the master of darkness." Pitch told her his black eyes seemed to stare into her soul and she surpressed a shudder as water wrapped around her.

" That maybe true, but I don't need to beat you. Just delay you long enough for Aadaya and Galon. You can't take all of us Pitch." She said in a fake confident tone, but Pitch only smiled.

" You can try child, but when those two arrive even they won't be able to help you." He laughed and the two launched into battle. Water met shadows as the two fought in an elegant dance. Ara might not have much hoing for her other then the fact that Corrine had taught her hand to hand combat and all Pitch had was his powers. Granted he didn't need anything else considering he was brutal in his attacks. Each one lethal enough to kill if she wasn't careful. It wasn't until she actually managed to land a hit that he started actually fighting. The shadows slammed her against the wall her body enveloped in it and she couldn't see anything. her body was trapped and she felt helpless.

" You've gotten better child, but nobody stands a chance against the darkness." He laughed and Ara winced as the shadows dug into her skin.

" No one are you sure you want that challenge Pitch? May I remind you that you weren't one of the one's kept under lock and key to keep controlled." The strong voice of Aadaya said and Ara let out a sigh of relief.

" You weren't either Aadaya and correct me if I'm wrong they thought you were easily swayed by your loyalties?" Pitch said and Ara could almost hear the smirk in his tone.

" Your right, but you and I both know they underestimated all of us. Tell me Pitch why you are like this?" Aadaya asked and Ara frowned in confusion not knowing what Aadaya's tatic was.

" Do all villians have to be justified? Can we just not be bad?" Pitch asked and Aadaya laughed at him.

" You can, but the worse villians are usually the ones who have the most reason to. Besides Psyrene is why can't you be?" Aadaya asked.

" What are you talking about?!" Ara shouted her voice filled with confusion as Pitch dropped the shadows his eyes filled with humor at the situation.

" They never told you why Psyrene gave them her undying loyalty? Psyrene's whole family was murdered by a serial killer, but she was at a friends escaping it. In her grief her powers acted and she put her friend in a coma. Psyrene seperated herself from care and focused solely on killing the serial killer joing a rogue group of assasins until she met Madame Butler who offered her help. In the end it was Hydra that allowed her vengeance and helped her control her powers. Can you blame her?" Pitch asked and Ara felt truly shocked. She had just assumed that the voices had made her insane and that she just hadn't been a good person. It was so much easier to believe that and it made it easier to hate her as well, but that wasn't how life worked.

" So I'll ask you again Pitch Black what is your story?" Aadaya asked.

" My dad was a killer and he killed my mom when I was young. Then he trained me how to kill so I could help him. I didn't know any better, but I don't blame him. Killing it's so addicting the power it gives you. The feeling you get when you watch the life leave their eyes is so satisfying." He grinned and Ara shuddered at his words before the two shared a look. Nodding they attacked Ara with her water to counter the shadows and Aadaya doing hand to hand.She didn't really understand Aadaya's powers over energy or why she was inhumanely strong or how they all tie together, but at the moment she was glad to have the 25 year old on her side. The two fought the best they could, but it all came down to the fact that the two girls were still exhausted and injured. Pitch threw them against the walls before letting Psyrene out.

" Oh Ara and now you see the whole picture. Sure Hydra picked a group of 26 kids in the 1950's when the elemental virus was made, but for almost 50 years all the subjects died. That was until me, Corrine, Pitch, and Galon were born turned. They hadn't been able to control the virus until they met me and I was the one to force it into you. After all I am 38 and I was able to supervise your training for all your lives. That's they ordered me and Pitch to kill all the elementals outside the base and redirect them people they had been watching. People with a horrible life hoping they could easily convince them like they did me. Surely you realized all of you having power related names was mors then a coincidence." She laughed and Ara flinched.

" You killed 27 innocent people just so you could enslave 27 others. That's horrible!" Aadaya announced her face disgusted and Pitch's shadows only tightened around her.

" It's life. Your parents were all connected to Hydra and devoted their lives to us. The making of a new elemental is dangerous though and when you gained your abilities you all who still had parents killed them. She was older and was isolated when she got hers. Though I think she would of rather her family be killed they were true monsters." Pitch laughed. Ara growled at him and was going to respond, but Psyrene spoke first. " Well story time is over goodnight girls." Psyrene said sweetly and her vision turned black.


	10. Life sucks when you're a superhero

~Clint's Pov~

Clint had tried to get all of the elementals out and Corrine had managed to get Astrea out, but Psyrene had found him easily. Him and Aura were all that stood between her and the team of avengers and elementals.

" The mortal and the coward. How pathetic are they that the rely on such weak links." Psyrene spat and Aura flinched her eyes turning a dark blue. " Don't listen to her Aura she's just trying to manipulate us it's her thing." Clint warned the pink haired 22 year old.

" I know, but it doesn't make it any less hurtful or true." Aura said her voice shook slightly.

" Look I'll let you go archer after all you aren't my mission, but the Elementals are mine no matter what you do." Psyrene told him as Aadaya came out her black hair was a tangled mess and her purple eyes seemed to glow. Clint sighed knowing she and Ara had been comprised. He walked around the corner before firing an arrow only for it to freeze the psychic energy stopping it in it's tracks.

" I'm psychic remember Clinton, you can't trick someone who already know's it's coming." Psyrene smirked and she motioned Aadaya forward as she attacked Aura.

" Aadaya please fight it! I know you are strong and try to show everyone howhow impossibly strong you are. Show me now and fight it!" Cliny ordered playing to Aadaya's cocky and confident attitude. Aadaya grimanced in response making a quick hand motion and his body froze falling to the floor.

" Don't tell me what to do Legolas." Aadaya scowled and Clint's hope returned slightly at the nickname. Him, Aadaya, Corrine, Natasha, and Tony had been a team for taking out Hydra since they now had to many members to put them all out on the field. Aadaya had immediately made nicknames for them his Legolas, Tony was The Living Ego, Natasha was Trinity, and Corrine was Clocksworth.

" Aadaya-" Clint started, but he was cut off as a searing pain entered his head and Psyrene glared at him.

" You are not getting her back. She's always been hard to keep under control, but not impossible." Psyrene growled at him. Aura took the chance her eyes glowed a bright pink and Psyrene's emotions overwhelmed her. Unfortunately Psyrene wasn't sane and Aadaya had told her that Psyrene knew how to cut off her emotions. So Aura was forced to the ground beside him as a pop was heard and Pitch appeared Ara in his arms.

" Why did you call me I was dealing with the runt." Pitch scowled throwing Ara against the wall causing her to give a moan of pain even through her unconscious state. Clint quickly studied the multiple wounds trying to decide if any of them were fatal.

" Aadaya she's made a bond with him." Psyrene told him gesturing to Clint who gave her a confused look.

" What are you talking about?" Clint frowned.

" Why him she was supposed to choose me. He's just a mortal." Pitch growled at him glaring.

" I maybe mortal, but at least I'm sane. Anyone who helps in the slaughter of 24 innocent children and imprisoning 24 others is a psycopath. Aadaya knows that as well." Clint growled before gasping as Psyrene mentally attacked him.

" Shut up mortal, Its not like it helped her considering we still won. Pitch I'm guessing you want him and Aadaya. I'll take Aura and Ara." Psyrene said as she dragged the two unconscious girls to the nearest room.

" Aadaya carry him and follow me." Pitch ordered as the black shadow chains wrapped around Clint's body.

" Aadaya please I know you hate taking orders so why are you letting him order you around." Clint tried from a different angle. Aadaya ignored him as they were led into the familar purple/silver room that Clint went to when he needed to talk about his past with someone.

" Tie him up I know you keep rope in your room in fear of me." Pitch purred at Aadaya who gave him a stiff nodd before grabbing a rope out of one of her droors.

" I am sorry you do seem like a good person." She whispered in his ear has she tied the rope tightly around his arms,the shadows fell away as she did so.

" What are you talking about Aadaya you know me!" Clint exclaimed frustrated.

" Maybe I do, but eventually you will hurt me like everyone else and slowly the children I take care of will be taken away. At least now I can control what happens to them." Aadaya stated firmly before looking towards Pitch. Clint sighed that sounded so much like her, but Clint knew that was how Hydra worked. They took people and studied how they behaved to find their flaw or wish. Then they molded that flaw or wish to fit their wishes and plans to mold them into the perfect soilder.

" Thank you my darling now let's have some fun!" Pitch grinned as Aadaya walked over to him allowing him to take off her black leather jacket revealing her sleeveless black top. Clint looked away as Pitch's hands continued to roam her body making her stiffen even more.

" No pretty boy you have to watch as well." Pitch ordered and a shadow held his head in place.

( rape scene ahead skip if you want)

Clint glared at Pitch knowing there was nothing he could do, but watch as Pitch tore off her clothes at an agonizingly slow pace taking his time to feel every inch of her as Aadaya shuddered uncomfortably under his demanding touch. Clint tried to get out of the bounds Aadaya had tied, but she had made them dig into his skin which wasn't surprising considering she was as strong as Cap. It was 5 agonizingly long minutes before Aadaya had been completly undresses and Pitch was all over her. His mouth sucked her sensetive skin and his members was violently violating her body. Clint let out a stream of curses struggling with his bonds even more as Aadaya started screaming. Clint could see the tears of pain in her eyes as he took her.

" Oh is the crush angry see Aadaya he can't do anything to help you, but I could do so much more for you." Pitch purred and Aadaya glared at him.

" Shut up I hate you and I will only follow because you promised to not hurt anyone else." Aadaya growled and Clint looked at her sadly as he realized that she was still herself her eyes had her usual fiery spirit.

" Then behave yourself or pretty boy will be the first to pay the price for you. I'm sure he would enjoy it." Pitch told her his eyes glanced at him lust filled in his eyes and Aadaya stilled letting him continue his assult on her with Clint still shouting never having wanted to kill someone more.


	11. Pieces of a Puzzle

Ara hated herself so much for letting herself get captured. She was stuck in stark's prison chambers with Scarlet and Jordan. Psyrene had taken Kaylee with her when she had come down last time.

" I'm sorry this is all my fault." Ara apologized as she twirled a strand of her dark blue hair with her fingers.

" Ara nobody could expected more out of you. Your only one elemental and a young one at that it's not your fault." Jordan told her, but Ara saw Scarlet roll her eyes at them and Ara knew she blammed her for their predicament.

" Oh can you all shut up!" The woman guarding their cells shouted and Ara flinched having forgotten about her. The woman had chilling ice blue eyes and long silky pale blonde hair that didn't fit her hard features. She wore some kind of skating dress which made Ara believe she wasn't really a Hydra Agent.

" What gives you the authority to order us around. You have no idea what they do to people like us." Ara growled at the girl and Jordan and Scarlet just looked at her as if she was insane. The woman turned around her features were still as cold as ice and her eyes remained emotionless.

" I think I have a pretty good idea what they do to people like you. They make them fighters. My name is Glacia Frost and I killed my whole entire family when I was 16. They had tried to teach me how to control myself, but it's impossible to control if you have emotions. My parents fought a lot and the year my uncle came to visit for Christmas they started fighting and my uncle used their distraction to drag me into my room locking me alone with him, but he didn't know about me. He tried to rape me, but I had started a blizzard and destroyed the whole house killing them all even my little brother Manny who was 5." Glacia told them coldly.

" Then why are you helping the people who gave your powers they did that." Scar announced and Glacia flickered her cold dead eyes over to Scarlet.

" You're the one with the brother that's dying right. You can understand it a little. I had nothing else to live for and so I lived in a small cabin isolated from everyone else in Michigan so that nobody would notice the storms, but somebody had and she cared. Madam Butler came to see me introduced me to Psyrene who was amazing to me. So controlled and terrifying at the same time.I wanted to be like her." Glacia announced and Jordan scoffed.

" A psycopath?!" Jordan sneered and Glacia sneered back at her.

" No I wanted to be normal and so she showed me how to comtrol my powers by shutting off my emotions and I became their outside source. I'm a Olympian ice skater and I was able to travel a lot because of it. I'm a stronger person because of them don't you see. Their just trying to make us better people." Glacia argued and Ara saw a little bit of fire return in her eyes.

" No they are making us their army that they don't have to worry about controlling, because we have no will to fight them. That's what happens when you "turn off" your emotions. You're not you anymore." Ara said quietly and Glacia flinched slightly at her words before glaring at them.

" Well it's a good thing I never liked myself anyway." Glacia spat out before she stormed out a trail of ice following her out.

" Well at least we know Hydra hasn't changed. They keep manipulating people who are to gullible. People who have lost to much and are to desperate to see the truth of their words." Jordan said shaking her head before a woman stormed in her hair as white as snow. She wore a purple hydra uniform and her purple eyes glared at them.

" What did you do to Glacia!" The woman shouted grabbing Ara's arm through the bars with one of her gloved hand that almost seemed to burn her skin.

" We just told her the truth about Hydra. They use people and manipulate them when their at their darkest times. When did they find you?" Scarlet asked and the woman smirked at her.

" They didn't I found them. I always thought Hydra had the right idea. A superior race taking care of the inferior and getting rid of those who wouldn't accept the facts that were are better then humans. I mean this virius chose us for a reason." the woman laughed brightly.

" Virius?" Ara said confused.

" Did Astrea never tell you how our powers originated. The elemental virius is almost spirtual or like a parasite. It travels from person to person living in them until they die. We're still not sure how it closes indivuals, but that's what Hydra and Madam Butler are working to see. We want to see what makes an elemental an elemental." The woman grinned.

" Who exactly are you?" Jordan asked narrowing her eyes at the woman. She let go of Ara's arm to walk over to Jordan smirking at her.

" I'm Adonis." Adonis grinned and Ara rembered the elemental list she had given to the Avengers when she came to them.

" Poision. That's why you're wearing gloves." Ara realized looking at her long black gloves.

" Why aren't you the smart one. Anyway soon Hydra will figure out what Astrea's Aunt missed and everything will belong to Hydra." Adonis smirked before she sashayed out of the prison leaving the girls to contemplate ideas on how to escape and stop Hydra before the world turned to chaos.


	12. The guilty always survive

Corrine felt so guilty leaving Hawkeye and Ara behind, but she knew Aadaya would do her best to protect the girl.

" So how are we going to get them back?" Cap asked and Corrine sighed.

" We need to gather the elementals that escaped Hydra. They might not be the most powerful, but Hydra has no control over them and their free. Add them with us and we might stand a chance at reclaiming the tower." Corrine explained.

" Who are these elementals so I can find them?" Stark asked.

" Well there is Siren Burst she should be around 22 and she is sound, Coan Bond he is around 25 and he can link people's powers and strengths to others, Aeria Breeze she's 13 and an extremely powerful air elemental, Matty Miner is minerals and he's 12, Theoi Tempest he's temperture and is around 23, Storm Weatherton she is weather and is 15, and Ivy Williows she is 20 and controls nature." Astrea listed and almost immediately some of the avengers protested.

" They're just kids!" Cap nearly shouted and Corrine just gave him a sad look.

" So was I when I started fighting Hydra. Elementals don't get the luxary of normal lives or the luxary of being just kids. Most of us have been through horrors nobody can even imagine." Corrine stated dryly

" Stark Locations?" Natasha asked as they looked towards Ironman.

" Stormy and Theoi are in New Orleans, Siren and Coan are in Denton Texas same neighborhood, Aeria and Matty are neighbors in Brooklyn and Ivy is her cousin living with Aeria. I'll send you the information to your phone capsicle.Astrea can you just read minds for the info?" Tony listes before turning towards Astrea who just nodded in response.

" Tony your with Bolt and Granite they can keep up with you have to get Storm and Theoi. Cap and Natasha you guys have Ivy, Aeria, and Matty since it's closer. Me, Galon, and Astrea have Texas." Corrine ordered.

" Quick queston how are you going to get to Denton in time?" Stark asked.

" You want to demonstrate Astrea?" Corrine smirked as the three gripped hands.

" Why not I like showing off." Astrea shrugged before the three dissapered with purple energy. When they reappeared they were in a quiant neighborhood with a little bit of foolige.

" Alright where do we go from here." Corrine asked and Astrea led them until they got to a small one story apartment where she knocked on the door.

" Coming!" A voice shouted and it took a moment before the door was opened. The young woman had wavy orange hair, a pale freckled face, and bright green eyes. She wore a orange tank top with really long black gloves,boots, and black leather pants.

" Can I help you?" Siren asked her eyes looking at them almost studying them.

" Hello my name is Corrine Clocksworth and these two are Astrea Galaxy and Galon Wave. We need your help." Corrine stated and Siren frowned in response.

" I thought I had left this part of my life a long time ago, but come in and explain why you think you can convince me to throw away my peace and come join in on a fight I'll never win." Siren stated dryly as she allowed them to come in.

" I understand why you would want to stay her Siren really I do, but you know that you aren't safe here forever. I mean look at how fast we found you and alone there really is no chance you'll win." Galon states a little braggingly.

" Galon. Look Siren you might of avoided it so far, but this our problem. We are all a part of it weather or not you like it or not." Astrea added glaring at Galon slightly.

" I also don't believe you would allow others to continue being tortured by Hydra especially if I told you there was kids in the program and they are easy targets." Corrine said as she pulled out her file giving her the information on Ivy, Matty, Aeria, Coal, and Ara.

" We were forced to regroup because even with some of the avengers we are no match for Pitch with Psyrene not when they surprised us. Shield has some agents to lend us Kaylee can face Psyrene, but only if no one else is attacking her. So please Siren join us." Astrea pleaded.

" Fine, but I'm bringing Coan this is his battle and I know he'd rather hear it from a friend then a brunch of strangers." Siren argued before grabbing a black leather jacket and walking out the door.

" I hope the others were as successful as us." Galon muttered as they walked next door to Coan's house.

" Jerk come out I need you to pay in that favour you owe me!" Siren shouted and it was about a minute before a bright blonde haired man wearing a black leather outfit and combat boots stepped out.

" I'm here so what are we doing and who are they?" the orange eyed 25 year old asked.

" They are Corrine, Astrea, and Galon and we are talking Avengers tower back from Hydra." Siren smirked.

" Quick question how are we getting to NY from Texas in the time needed to prepare for our dooms?" the man asked as he twirled his batons in his hands.

" Easy everbody hold hands." Corrine said grabbing Astrea's hand and Galon grabbed the other.

" Uh how does that answer Coan's queston?" Siren asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

" I can teleport duh now hold hands." Astrea said with a roll of her eyes.

" Cool!" Coan basically shouted and immediately grabbed Galon's hand making Siren grab Corrine's with a glare.

Then they disappeared from Texas to save the world from Hydra.


	13. Stronger

~Clint's Pov~

It had been a rough week for the heroes that were still in Stark tower. Clint had been tourtured mercilessly by Psyrene, but the worse part was knowing the torture Aadaya was going through and not being able to stop it. He rarely saw her except when she was around Pitch and she always looked horrible when she was around him.

" Look Clinton this will be so much better for you if you just work with us. So please tell me how to find the other elementals." Psyrene drawled.

" Really how cheesy are you going to be Psyrene. I'm not going to betray my team and you can't get in my head thanks to whatever Corrine did." Clint smirked and Psyrene growled at his response.

" So we're at a stand still then." She stated with a frown.

" Yeah honestly I don't really see your plan here." Clint commented and Psyrene only gave him a crazed smile.

"Astrea and Corrine may be powerful, but I don't fear them. Aadaya is more powerful then she allows herself to be and I know where her heart lies." Psyrene said giving him a sickly sweet smile.

" I think you overestimate Aadaya's feelings for me. She already handed herself over to save those kids and you think she will sacrifice their saftey just for me? Seriously you really aren't as smart as you claim to be." Clint grimanced as her grip tightened on his face around his neck.

" I never claimed to be smart being insane kinda makes that impossible, but I don't think you realize just how much I am manipulating her." Psyrene purred and Clint shivered at her tone.

" Yeah, but you can't change or control her she is stronger then you think." Clint growled with a slight rasp because of her hand.

" Oh that is what I am planning on." Psyrene grinned as Pitch entered Aadaya at his side.

" What kind of a game are you playing with my mind Psyrene?" Aadaya glared and Clint's eyes slighyly widened since he hadn't heard her talk since that first day.

" Don't you see Aadaya I was only manipulating your feelings and emotions. Sometimes I forget that you don't see it. These people don't even know you and you just allow strangers to use you. I mean look at how well you do when you are in control those you fear don't stand a chance. Me and you really aren't that different." Psyrene said her voice full of charm that Clint almost found himself believing her as Aadayas looked conflicted between him and Psyrene who was basically choking him.

" At least they care." Aadaya whispered though she seemed to be trying to convince herself of that and Psyrene laughed.

" How naive can you be Aadaya Powers?! You are an orphan girl that caught Hydra's attention because of her chemistry compression and the elementals only think you below them. Did it never bother you that out of all of us you were the only one that had no one that understood her powers. The only one who cared enough to figure it out was me and I'm not even sane!" Psyrene cackled and Aadaya flinched.

" It's not my fault that when people think of powers controlling people's energy isn't what they think of?!" Aadaya said her tone slightly distressed.

" Oh and bonding is? Coan dosn't even have a power without other people and he's a child and they still payed him more attention then you." Psyrene taunted and Aadaya's eyes were filled with hurt and that was why he decided even though he could barely speak he had to try. He banged his head on her hand and she recoiled with a hiss.

" Aadaya I might be human but I never doubted my feelings toward you and you could never just be somebody's pawn. Aadaya I could never use you not after what happened with me and Loki so please-" Clint tried to finish, but Psyrene cut him off her hand snaking around his neck again.

" This is my final card Aadaya Powers, I know you care for Mr. Barton so don't try to deny it. Nobody else has ever done anything for you or even given a thoughts notice to you. Even Ara was only glad to see you for it might save her life. So if you won't join me, because we are similar or because the others treat you horribly then do it to save his life. You don't have to free Pitch since he is the real pawn. You can stay by my side with your little boy toy and protect him safely from Hydra. All you have to do is bring those in that betrayed you and left you in the dust." Psyrene spat and Clint winced. Psyrene really was a clever and manipulative little bitch.

" You know how they always say that revenge gets you no where and that sinking to their level only makes it worse? Well that's what kind of a vibe I'm getting here and you know the thing that sucks with you being Hydra? You get a limited view point and you have a habit of not seeing what is right in front of you. Aura didn't stay to give the others time. She isn't a fighter and you know that. She didn't stay to support Clint either, she stayed because she believed in me and Aura was the one who gave me the hint into my powers not you. Sure you got the message from my future self or whatever, but you only confirmed my theory Psyrene. Aura is the one person you don't know, because you can't feel and she feels too much. You see when you cut off your emotions you forgot what it's like to feel empathy towards others and that's all Aura is. She is Empathy itself, it's basically in her name. So Psyrene you said that Corrine and Astrea don't scare you, but maybe the real question is do I? I'll be honest Psyrene I'm scared of you, but sometimes emotions make you even stonger." Aadaya stated firmly her eyes blazing with power and anger as she made Psyrene fly across the room her hand releasing Clint's neck and he hobbled behind her knowing with his hands as secured together as they were he couldn't do anything.

" Well if that's the way it has to be." Psyrene sighed and the two ran at each other their purple eyes glowing with power.


	14. The Stand

Ara could no longer stand on her own and Jordan was worried about her. Jordan wasn't an elemental, but at the same time she could understand everything they were going through. Jordan's powers stemmed from the tesseract and Hydra's expiramentation with it. Jordan believed that the Elementals virus exisited from the alien equivalent the inhumans. Much like the crystals that empowered them the Elementals were infected by a special kind of sentient smoke at least that was what she had gathered from Scarlet. The door to the prison slammed open and Jordan glared at Adonis as she and Glacia appeared in front of their cell.

" Step aside mortal we only need the girl." Adonis ordered as the two entered her cell.

" Like hell am I going to let you take her again!" Jordan spat and she quickly zipped up to Adonis using her momentum to punch her sending her flying backwards into a wall.

" You're enhanced!" Glacia exclaimed her eyes full of shock and Jordan smirked. It seemed Glacia wasn't as emotionless as she appeared.

" Yeah I'm one of Baron Strucker's expiraments. You probably heard of his more successful ones the Maximoff twins." Jordan suggested and Adonis only smiled as she got back up.

" I've been aching for a good fight for ages. C'mon Glacia let's take the Shield agent down and then take our prize." Adonis smirked and Ara gave a weak chuckle as she struggled to her feet.

" Two against one isn't fair odds and If it is my fate I deserve a part in defending it." Ara growled.

" Ara your injured and without your powers at full strength it will only make it worse. Stay down and out of this." Jordsn ordered, but Glacia laughed at her.

" Let the girl fight. You're going to lose anyway." Glacia shrugged her ice blue eyes mercilessly glaring at the two.

" Besides I've been wanting to show the little nuisance who's boss for a while." Adonis said popping her knuckles.

" Yeah well you'll have to go through me first." Jordan stated and she attacked making her movements a fast and powerful dance that Adonis couldn't even land a hit let alone poison her with a touch. Ara had weakly thrown water balls at Glacia who was almost lazily freezing them as soon as they hurled towards her. Now thinking about it Jordan didn't know why she even tried to stop them from taking Ara for it was agony when Glacia sent a ice spike at her when she was distracted hitting her causing her to bend over slightly and allowing Adonis to touch her arm with her now bare hands. Jordan cried out in pain as she felt the poison course through her veins.

" Jordan!" Ara's voice weakly cried out to her as she slowly fell to the ground the pain overwhelming any fight in her.

" You see Ara this is what happens when you try to resist us. People get hurt and those who don't have to be a part of this are dragged inro the line of fire." Adonis purred and she placed a hand on Jordan's cheek causing her to gasp her eyes wattering as more poison entered her.

" Leave her alone!" Ara growled, but they only laughed at her. Then a noise that sounded like a hissing noise and Scarlet appeared behind them her eyes blazing as flames liked her arms.

" I may not be technically a Elemental anymore since I don't have the being in me anymore, but I'm more powerful now that I'm an Inhuman. Why don't you two face someone on your own level instead of facing these kids." Scarlet said bravely but before the two could respond a voice came on over the intercom.

" Attention all Elementals your leader Psyrene has been defeated and your leader Pitch contained by yours truly. By this point those of you under Psyrene's spell have probably noticed that you don't remember everything clearly or are extremely confused, but I urge you to fight against those who took everything from you. As for the other Elementals thay work for Hydra I'd like to ask you to think back to all the people in your life. All the people that have cared for you and have loved you. Think about those people and then ask yourself this question. Would they be proud of the person you have become. You don't have to change, I'm not Psyrene and I won't manipulate you, but I do want you to truly think about what you are doing while you have a chance to do something you truly want to." Aadaya's voice spoke and although her speech conveyed confidence and strength her voice was tired and Jordan wondered what kind of postion she was in to sound that bad. Jordan winced as Adonis scoffed.

" Can you believe her Galcia she sounds like one of those cheesy Motivational speakers that they always send to schools." Adonis rolled her eyes, but Glacia looked almost nervous and anixous.

" You know she has a point though." Glacia said and Scarlet raised her eyebrow at her.

" You have got to be kidding me Galcia. You out of all of us understand just how corrupt the human beings are on this planet." Adonis hissed and she stepped towards her allowing Scarlet to sneak over to her side.

" How are you doing?" She whispered to Jordan and Jordan only grimanced in response.

" Not great to be honest." She said giving a pained laugh.

" Adonis may I ask how we are any better then humans working with Hydra?! We torture kids for crying out loud. My brother was 5 when he died and I still haven't recovered, but yet these people are so much stronger because of what they lost. I mean take Aadaya for an example her whole family called her an abomination and kicked her out and yet here she is being showed as their leader. I may never be a saint or even a good person, but I am done hiding who I am and going against every morale I have ever had." Glacia spat and sent a icicle at Adonis sending her flying into the wall and then freezing her to it.

" We need to go Ara can you try to heal her. I'll cover you guys while you do it." Glacia ordered and Scarlet stepped next to her.

" I'll help, how many Elementals do you think they have?" Scarlet asked.

" Well with Pitch and Psyrene gone none of them should be an issue." Jordan stated as Ara got to work slightly wincing as she continued.

" Enigma is quite strong, he's a good kid, but nobody knew about him not even Corrine.he is purely Hydra's creation and he's good at following orders he'll be heard even if he doesn't have powers. Venus has decided to work with them since she saw how influential Psyrene was and got power hungry.Terron is too cocky to admit he's wrong.Then there is a lot of inhumans that work with hydra too so I wouldn't say that." Glacia winced.

" I mean at least we have you now." Jordan tried to lighten the mode as Ara helped her stand.

" I don't really know how much help I'll be, but if you're walking now we need to go!" Glacia ordered and the four slowly walked out of the cell.


	15. Some people never change

When Corrine seperated her people into four different teams she had thought that Hydra would of been completely ready for her, but Corrine really should of realized that they hadn't been ready to try to contain Aadaya as they entered and everything was Chaos as she saw Aura kneeled by a knocked out Coal as Sunny the light elemental tried to protect them against Terron, but it didn't really seem to be going in their favour.

" Aeria you, Storm, and Theoi help them out. Steve, you, Natasha, and Galon you're with me trying to find Clint and Aadaya. Tony you take Matty, Ivy, and Bolt they should be able to help you get to the computers so you can get your tower back. Astrea you can take Siren, Coan, and Granite to the lower holding cells where you should find some more people to help you." Corrine said and the four groups went through the separate hallways trying to get to their destinations. Infiltrating the base was a lot easier then Corrine would of thought. People where basically running right into them making them easy targets and it was only 20 minutes or so when they found Aadaya who was fighting her way through a hoard of Hydra men while Pitch got the other side, Clint lay against the wall his tired eyes found them instantly.

" Nat." He grinned at the red head and Aadaya turned slightly to look at them only to be punched by a Hydra Agent. Deciding it was now or never Corrine looked towards Steve.

" I've got this." She told him and she made a circle with her hand and shoved it forward and time slowed almost completly and she threw herself at the men punching, kicking, and flipping her way from one Agent to another doing enough damage with enough impact to make sure that when time got back to normal they would all be completely knocked out. Then she flipped off the last agents shoulders on Aadaya's side as the spell started wearing off and all they guys either fell backwards, down, or just collasped onto the floor.

" Is he on our side?" Corrine asked knodding her head towards Pitch and Aadaya shrugged as she continued to punch Pitch copying her movements.

" No, I'm just controlling him, but now that you're here." Aadaya replied as she walked over to Pitch and tapped his shoulder and he collasped completly knocked out. Corrine sighed as Natasha ran to cheek on Clint and she did her hand movement again once more running at the agents moving their arms to attack each other and guns off their belts and onto the floor. She ducked and weaved through the slow motion crowd giving them bruises that wouldn't fade for a long time until she finally got through them all and they too fell to the ground and Corrine leaned against the wall breathing heavily.

" You couldn't of just had him continue fighting?" Corrine exclaimed gesturing to Pitch as Steve went to help her walk back over to them.

" I didn't know if I could hold him any longer. Believe it or not Pitch Black isn't the easiest person to control." Aadaya replied as she helped Clint to his feet exhaustion clear on their faces.

" We can lead you two to the jet and then we can come back to help Ara." Corrine said, but when she turned she was faced with two individuals one girl and the other a younger boy.

" You're not taking them anywhere." The woman spoke her grey eyes steeled glowing slightly and Corrine felt her body freeze at her words.

" Venus." Corrine growled out.

" With Psyrene out of the way I can finally be in charge around here. Aadaya why don't you be a Doll and knock yourself out for me." Venus suggested sweetly and Aadaya's whole body tensed, but Corrine guessed she was too weak from her battle with Psyrene to resist because she crumple to the ground taking Clint with her.

" Steve I can't fight right now." Corrine rasped her voice tired and her body still recovering from her time already here.

" We'll handle them Corrine you get them to saftey." Galon said and Corrine nodded as she let Steve step up to face the boy who had an intelligent gleam to his green eyes and Galon stepped towards Venus. Corrine used all her strength to pick Aadaya up and run out the doors running towards where Tony's friend Rhodey waited in the Jet.

" She's alive just unconscious and I'll be back with Clint in a second." Corrine told him and that would if been true if when she got back inside Steve was still holding his own. The boy had gained ground on Steve and had managed to lay a couple of good hits on him leaving bruises.

" You can't beat me Captain. I have your strength, your endurance, your speed, and to top it off I'm smarter then you as well." he said his soft and gentle voice contrdicting his statement.

" No, but I can." Corrine whispered and pulling some strength from her emergency reserve Corrine used her mental abilities to grab ahold of his mind and force him to pass out. Steve gave her a smile of thanks as she picked up Clint and shakily started carrying him to the jet where Corrine collasped sweat covering her body and her skin getting hot to the touch.

" Corrine are you alright?" Rhodey asked concerned , bug Corrine waved him off.

" I'm fine just tired." Corrine sighed, but it seemed she shouldn't of tried to lie as her vision started getting spoty and hef ears rang.

" Hey Rhodey this is Tony we need you to see if you can get us the new passwords to the doors they've turned Jarvis into their own weapon. Lucky for me Jarvis is still in there enough to resist alerting them of us, but I don't know how long he'll last." Tony asked and Rhodey's eyes widened.

" How the hell am I supposed to that Tones? Magic?!" He asks the billionaire bewildered.

" Ask Tony for how many words there are in it?" Corrine croaked sitting up,and Rhodey repeated it to him.

" Ten why?" Tony asked.

" I know Psyrene, she had a saying that only me and her would know. She used yo always say "the mind is a tyrants greatest weapon,for manipulation kills all." Corrine replied hoarsely before coughing her body protesting against how much power she had used.

" You're a genius Corrine thank you." Tony exclaimed excitedly as her coughs cleared.

" Thanks now I'm gonna pass out." Corrine told him weakly and promptly fell back down and as her vision went black she could hear Rhodey call her name.


	16. The End!

Aadaya woke up to see Tony Starring at her.

" What happened?" Aadaya groaned pain pounding in her head.

" Well after you single handedly defeated hydra Corrine decided to help you out and bring you to the plane. From there we were able to put everyone else in a highly secure Shield facility and we had Astrea look over it.We shouldn't be having any problems with them in the future." Tony explained.

" How is everyone else?" Aadaya asked.

" Clint's down a couple of beds and still resting. He's pretty beat, but he'll live. Corrine has been in a coma so hopefully she'll wake up soon since doctors say her vitals. Ara is going through physical therapy and we have some new recruits thanks your speech which was apparently amazing since like all of hydras elementals joined us. Anyways you can go visit them. I'm not going to stop you, but Astrea might kill you or perhaps Livia. Those two have been playing nurse for you all and they are honestly kinda scary. Anyways I'll see you later Tauriel." Tony said and Aadaya sighed. It was going to be a long road to recovery, but at least now the Elementals were free and together they can learn to control their powers just as she had.


End file.
